warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiction Timeline
This timeline is an expanded and modified version of a timeline originally built by Chuck Kallenbach II, which details the chronological order of WARS fiction published by Decipher, Inc., Grail Quest Books, and Arcbeatle Press. BUILD UP TO THE BATTLE OF PHOBOS # Under Construction by James Wylder (Jhe Hei-Ran delivers a sensitive parcel.) # The Lost Legacy of Dogman Gale by James Wylder (Mavericks search for lost pirate treasure) # Earther-1: Healers and Hunters by Nathan P. Butler (Rogan Hallard and co. discover a secret project.) # Gongen-1: The Great Journey by Sean E. Williams (Higen Orochito and his ancestor both uncover conspiracies related to Shocho.) # Mavericks-1: Firefight at Overwatch Command by Jim Perry (Jack Wilgress and co. have to make a daring rescue from an Earther facility.) # Gongen-2: Red Lion, Blue Lion by Sabrina Fried (Higen Orochito begins to put Shocho's plans into action.) # Earther-2: On Red Soil by Nathan P. Butler (Rogan Halard and co. visit Gongen to retrieve a diplomat.) # Mavericks-2: The Titan Deception by Jim Perry (Jack Wilgress and co. are sent on a mission against their will. THE BATTLE OF PHOBOS # Cloud by Erika Stensvaag (Battle of Phobos, Earth-Gongen War, 2388) AFTER THE RIFT (Sunday, October 6, 2391) # A Monster Among Monsters by Michael A. Stackpole (Inca Squadron fights Hekatons) # Keeping Score by Chuck Kallenbach II (A Luhus hunter cleans out an Earther asteroid) # Anticipation by Chuck Kallenbach II (Jossel Swin stripped of his rank) # Playing by the Rules by Mark Tuttle (Jack Wilgress finds out about Kizen) # Return to Juno Station by Mark Tuttle (Earthers attack Alnak Station) STARHAWK & TORAKO 1. A Matter of Life and Death by Michael A. Stackpole (Our Heroes Nick "Starhawk" Mullins and Kujiko Torako fight Shi on an asteroid) 2. The First Arrow Was Light, But the Second Went Deep by Michael A. Stackpole (the Shi heals) 3. Accord Negotiation by Chuck Kallenbach II (Raving Red-Jane has killed some Kujiko Gongen) 4. Even in Defeat, A Beautiful Performance by Michael A. Stackpole (Our Heroes talk to Kinnet) 5. Your Life Is Already Lost! by Michael A. Stackpole (Starhawk duels Kujiko Oushi) VENUS 1. Don't Divulge the Whole at Once by Evan Lorentz (Earthers analyze Shi ship and pilot) 2. Weight of Command by Chuck Kallenbach II (Shi recover ship and pilot) TRAG WARS: QUAY ATTACK GONGEN ON GANYMEDE 1. Rousing Leap by Chuck Kallenbach II (Quay attack Deigan Gongen mine) 2. Claim Jumper by Michael O. Brien (Mavericks search Deigan mine) TRAG WARS: GONGEN ATTACK EARTHERS ON GANYMEDE 1. Followers Have Neither Peace Nor Rest by Michael A. Stackpole (Sheria Coreg graduates) 2. When the Mind is Realized, the Body is Free by Chuck Kallenbach II (prelude and history) 3. When the Mind and Body Become One by Chuck Kallenbach II (The Accord finds out about traginium) 4. The Agrippa Encounter by Kyle Heuer (Jylan Rathe sets a trap) 5. Nowhere to Hide Parts 1 and 2 by Tim Ellington (Ikazuchi Gongen attack James Howler's Earthers) 6. Rolling Thunder by Michael O' Brien (two Mavericks joyride some Juggernauts) QUAY ON EARTH (EDGE OF A SWORD PREVIEW) Family Matters by Mark Tuttle (Quay assassins kidnap an Earther child) Category:Hub Pages